Stackable connectors having a plurality of electrical contacts are commonly employed to electrically connect electronic substrates. One such stackable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,084 to Conrad. The effectiveness of a stackable connector is dependent on the integrity of the electrical connection it provides. Torsional forces on a stackable connector can cause the electrical contacts of the connector to misalign with respect to the electrical contacts of the substrate. The problem is particularly acute when the contacts of several substrates and connectors, stacked in a single assembly are misaligned creating significant tolerance accumulation. The problem is manifested in poor electrical connections or even total loss of electrical connections.
As such, a method and apparatus are needed to enhance the integrity of the electrical connection between electronic substrates. Particularly, a method and apparatus are needed to provide precision alignment between the electrical contacts of an electronic substrate and the electrical contacts of a stackable connector employed to electrically connect the substrate with other substrates. More particularly, a method and apparatus are needed to provide precision alignment between the electrical contacts of a plurality of stackable connectors and the electrical contacts of a plurality of electronic substrates stacked together in a unitary assembly.